The Wonderful World of Jehan
by masterkathy
Summary: We all know that Jean Prouvaire, aka Jehan, leads an interesting life with the rest of the Amis. But we don't know the full story, do we? CourfJehan GranEnjolras CombeferreOC EponineOC MariusCosette


Summary: In which the world of the Amis is introduced.

OOOOOO

An Introduction:

Cute Little Jehan

OOOOOO

Jehan liked waking up. His bedroom window was always filled with rays of morning sunshine, and the warmth made him purr like a kitten. He was snuggled beneath his floral comforter, braid from the previous day all messy.

Courfeyrac was watching him from the door, a small smile on his face. He kicked off his shoes and walked over to slide beneath the blankets beside the smaller boy.

"Mm Courf," Jehan muttered, nuzzling his neck with his nose.

Courfeyrac snorted. "How did you know it was me?"

"You smell like grapefruit."

"Grapefruit?"

"Yes."

Courfeyrac sneakily sniffed himself and shrugged. "Anyways, Enj sent me in here to get you up because you have class in an hour. I guess he was too busy to do it himself." He gently tugged in Jehan's braid, and the younger man looked up at him with sleepy blue-gray eyes. "You need a shower."

Jehan stretched out and kicked off the covers, revealing hot pink short shorts and one of Cosette's white v-necks. "Where's Enjy?"

"Kitchen."

Jehan walked like a cute little fairy would. He was sweet and graceful, and made hardly any noise.

Enjolras was sitting at the kitchen table, cup of coffee in hand, leafing through a thick textbook that portrayed the words "THE CUMULATIVE HISTORY OF THE FRENCH REVOLUTION." Enjolras was... Well, a nice guy, but also really controlling, and passionate, and OCD. Like, actually OCD, he was on medication and everything.

Jehan ran his hands into Enjolras' honey blonde curls, moving to kiss his stubbly cheek. "Good morning!" He chirped.

Enjolras looked up. "Morning." Dark circles were beneath his eyes, and Jehan could see a large pile of coffee mugs in the sink (Enjolras didn't like to use the same one twice).

"I want pancakes!" Courfeyrac called from the bedroom. "ENJ! MAKE ME SOME PANCAKES!"

Enjolras' head slammed down against the table, and he muttered something about "stupid dissertation" and "R never stops texting me" and "Courf should make his own food." Jehan scurried around the kitchen and stole Enjolras' coffee mug, gently nudging the older boy out of the kitchen and into his own bedroom.

"Sleep time, Enj. Talk to you later."

OOOOOO

Jehan loved his Creative Writing class. The classroom was full of plush armchairs and beanbags and a loveseat. His floral legging clad legs were tucked up against his chest, and his cat sweater sleeves were pushed up to the elbows.

"J. Prouv!" Professor Melark said the nickname of his favorite student happily. "Do you have anything to share with us today?"

Jehan giggled helplessly and hopped to his feet. "Yes. I wrote a glorious poem about my friends, who are helplessly in love." He flipped open his green journal and cleared his throat sweetly.

"Your voice is sweet as honey

But can stung just like a bee

That smile if yours is lightning

But you can't even see

He loves you more than vodka

But he would never dare

To let his feelings be known

To let you know he stares

You are the god Apollo

As we can plainly tell

He says those things to protect you

He could not survive if you fell"

Everyone snapped their fingers in typical fashion, and Jehan bowed deeply. "Thank you, thank you!" He collapsed back into his favorite of the armchairs and curled back up.

His phone buzzed with a new text.

Grantaire: Meet us out on the quad when your class is over, J.

Jehan: Alright, R.

It was not unusual for the Amis to meet in the quad. Cosette would make food and Eponine would bring blankets and Enjolras would talk politics until Grantaire would start an argument. Jehan loved his friends with the passion of a thousand suns.

"You're dismis-"

Jehan practically flew from the classroom, and out into the warm April sunshine. He grabbed a flower that lay abandoned on the sidewalk, and started to skip down the road.

"AWH JEHAN BABY COME HERE I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" Cosette squealed, enveloping him in her arms and letting them fall down onto the sea of blankets. "AWH your outfit is so cute, little one."

Jehan kissed her cheek and nuzzled their noses together before rolling over and scurrying into Courfeyrac's lap. "Courf!"

Courfeyrac smirked as Jehan made himself comfortable. "Jehan. You're adorable."

"Thanks, I try."

OOOOOO

Author's Note: REVIEW REVIEW ASK QUESTIONS REVIEW


End file.
